


Perfect Princess Prize

by Zodiac



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bottom Cecil, Carlos is armed with a Bad Dragon dildo and wants a fair princess, Crossdressing, Drabbles, Kinda sorta BDSM maybe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Carlos, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is in possession of both a royal purple princess gown and a dildo shaped like dragon genitalia. It doesn't take a scientist to figure out what to do with that combination of items, but it is a good thing that one is around to put that combination to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Princess Prize

**Author's Note:**

> An older little drabble I did for the lovely [Kinkvale](http://kinkvale.tumblr.com/) blog and forgot to post over here until now. Basically, Cecil doesn't care about gender roles and likes dressing up as a princess, Carlos has a Bad Dragon dildo, and he thinks his princess would like a big, bad dragon.

“I would have never thought a princess would act as downright filthy as this, especially towards her captor.”

It was a scene straight out of a fairytale. Well, if fairytales were concocted for a more  _adult_  demographic anyway. Cecil, who didn’t seem to have any knowledge of typical gender roles present outside of Night Vale, was spread out beneath Carlos. His chest heaved with every gulp of air he took in, lifting and lowering the royal purple dress he had donned specially for this occasion, hiked up above his stomach to prevent it from getting dirty. With his hands bound tightly above his head with soft ribbon and a heavy flush painting his cheeks, he made a perfect princess sacrifice for an all-powerful dragon.

Even if said dragon happened to be a middle-aged scientist armed with a supposed replica of a dragon’s genitalia.

Already having slickened it with lube beforehand, Carlos was currently pressing the dildo into Cecil’s ass, gently and slowly for now, easing it in ridge-by-ridge. Yet, even with the slow stimulation and foreplay before, Cecil was already panting, whining and trying to wriggle his hips down lower onto the toy.

“Y-yeah, and I never would have thought a  _big, bad_  dragon like yourself did th-this to the maidens he demands.”

"I can do whatever I please to them.” Carlos replied simply, twisting the dildo ever-so slightly, delighting in the shaky whimper it earned him. “After all, after their parents give them up to me, they are  _mine_.” It was a declaration of possession directed not towards all of the hypothetical maidens royalty had gifted him, but rather towards this one writhing beneath him in particular. Even if Carlos didn’t exactly look the part of a greedy dragon hoarding away his treasure, he could certainly have the personality of one when he was showing his dominant side.

Cecil  _loved_  it.

He loved feeling like he really, truly belonged and there was nothing quite like an avaricious beast staking his claim over him to make him feel just that. Besides, the slow stretch and agonizingly pleasurable burn as his favorite dildo pressed into him was the best compliment to that feeling. He arched his back up, burrowed his head back against the mattress, anything to put on a show for his darling captor. “Y-y-yessss… My parents sacrificed me to you and now I am aaaall yours…”

"Damn right you are.” Carlos growled out, finally beginning to actually thrust the toy in and out. While one hand is busy, the other trails down his own body to wrap around his cock, starting to pump it in rhythm with every movement of the dildo. “You belong to me and I am f-free to ruin and use you as I please.”

“Ooooh yes!” He crowed, moaning loudly as the ridges on his toy constantly rubbed against him in only the best of ways, each point of contact shooting searing pleasure straight to his gut. “Use me, you b-b-beast! Wreck me so that no prince can ever hope to sssatisfy me!”

With every thrust, Carlos obeyed Cecil’s eager howls and cries, pushing just a bit deeper, slamming just a bit harder into him. Then, the toy thrust straight against Cecil’s prostate and he screeched, back snapping into an arch and toes curling into the bedsheets as he came, coating his own abdomen in a sticky mess. Carlos followed soon after him, continuing to move the toy up until the moment he himself hit his peak, at which point, he yanked it out and allowed himself to cum on Cecil’s stomach as well, moaning out his lover’s name.

After a few moments spent with both of them coming down from their post-orgasmic highs, Carlos grabbed a damp rag he had prepared earlier, meticulously cleaning every drop of semen from Cecil’s skin. With that done, he settled down by his side, gently rubbing his thumb against his scalp. “So, my little princess, how was that, hm?”

Tilting his head up into Carlos’ touch, he drowsily replied, “Absolutely perfect, my dear Carlos. Now then, would my dragon like to curl up for a nap with his captive princess?”

“Oh, I do believe he would, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Tumblr right [here](http://catsandcomposers.tumblr.com/).


End file.
